school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
May
May is a young and energetic Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through various regions to compete in Pokémon Contests. She started her journey traveling throughout the Hoenn region accompanying Ash and Brock, along with her little brother Max. On the way to the Grand Festival, she met Harley and Drew. When Ash and Brock left for Sinnoh, she goes to Johto alone without Max. She appears in a few episodes of Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension, where she traveled to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup. She reappears in a flashback in The Dream Continues!. Appearance May is a slim girl of average height. She has long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief, and blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her single fringe on her long brown hair is nearly identical to her father, Norman's. She wears a red shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white and navy gloves, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes. Her Emerald-based outfit is a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar and white pockets and stripes over black cycle shorts. She also has a mint green fanny pack, a green and white kerchief, the same black ankle socks and orange, white and black shoes. Her outfit during the thunderstorm in "Fear of a Thunderstorm" consists of a white raincoat with a red-patterned, yellow semi-circle and cuffs, a brown belt with a gold buckle, blue jeans with cow-printed chaps, and brown rainboots. In the Virtual Paradise, May wears a red visor cap with a white rim and Poke-ball design, a red sleeveless hooded dress with a black stripe in the middle, a white fanny pack, black and red fingerless gloves, and black and red high-top sneakers. In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, May wears a red tank top with a black undershirt, white short shorts with black lycra mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with red soles, a red and white bandanna/kerchief, a yellow-and-green fanny pack, and the Mega Bracelet on her left wrist. In the fourth season of the Senior Year series, May is seen wearing two main outfits. When outdoors, May wears a red cardigan with a pale-red pattern on it over a light pink buttoned-up tunic. Her indoor outfit consists of a white mock-turtleneck with red wavy stripes and ¼-length sleeves, as well as a blue layered skirt. With both of these outfits, May also wears white gloves with red cuffs and fingertips, dark blue leggings with a white snowy pattern on them, red, black, and yellow sneakers with green trim, and the same bandana and fanny pack from Dog-Daze. Personality At the start of her journey, May didn't like Pokémon, as she only wanted to start her journey just so she can travel and visit places. However, her encounter with Ash and Brock changed that. Despite her beauty, May is a sweet and very kind-hearted person, who would help people in need. Like Misty, she can get very angry at times, with her disagreements with Ash or her brother, Max, but unlike Misty, she is able to overcome her fear of Bug-type Pokémon. However, she can get very sad, especially when she loses a Contest, but does her best to prevail. She is also shown to have a side for romance, though at rare occasions. She became angry to her Munchlax for it was eating food that belongs to someone else and running off when she didn't kept an eye on it, she had Max give Munchlax "pink suprise" in order to fill up Munchlax's appetite and prevent it from eating. Biography Uncle Funtime 4 May goes on a trip to Alola with her family. While her parents are checking in to the hotel room, She and Max find Ash training with Pikachu. They then go into the hotel room and play around with May's phone. Eventually, Team Rocket came in and joined the fun. When they find a picture of Alex fall out of Ash's pocket, they decide to lure the trio back to Franklin so they can see the Connellys again. In Franklin, they met Alex, Tom, Allison, and everyone else. Together, they battle Team Rocket and Plankton in Bikini Bottom, Go out to dinner with Michael during a thunderstorm, and visit the Natick Mall. They are eventually joined Brock and Misty and went to the Boston Children's Museum. At home, they watched a lot of Anime. After May and Ash beat Drew and Harley, the whole gang spent 3 days in New York City. There, they went to the Hard Rock Cafe, saw the Statue of Liberty, and even visited a Wax Museum. A couple days after returning, Patrick is kidnapped by Team Rocket, Trent and Willy, and Ash and co. have to rescue them. Once they were defeated, Everyone parted ways. CC2: Anime Extravaganza Ash and co. greet Dawn as she returns to Pallet Town to attend a Thanksgiving dinner planned by Ash's Mom. However, those plans change as Dawn finding a picture of Ash and Alex. The gang decides to go back to Franklin to see Alex. When they got to Franklin, Tom and the gang introduces themselves to Dawn. After spending a whole week together, they end up going to Thanksgiving dinner with the Connellys. After Thanksgiving, May and her friends decide to spend all of December in Franklin with the Connellys so they can go to Cape Cod during Winter Break. During the whole series, Ash and co. go on many crazy adventures while meeting Team 7 and the Straw Hats and celebrating the Holidays before parting ways. Post-Heroes United During the events of Heroes United, May was on a trip to Hawaii with her family, and returned home by the time everything was back to normal. She then reunited with Ash & co. and joined them on their adventures. After spending the summer with the Connellys, May, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In Season 51, May & Max visited a Thrift Store while waiting for a bus to Fredford to see their cousin, where they meet up with Ash & Gary's family, who were just there to check it out. After missing said bus, Ash allows them to stay at Gary's until the next day. They then went to the grocery store, had dinner, and play games together before going to sleep. The Next Day, they learn that Team Rocket had captured Pikachu yet again, and went after them by jumping on their balloon. When they try to rescue Pikachu, they learn that he became paralyzed as a result of a setitive given to him by Meowth. They then jumped off the balloon after a blizzard occurred, and landed in a lake. They took him to Tom's house, where they healed Pikachu's paralysis, with help from Professor Oak. Since then, May & Max have been staying at Bonnie's apartment, while Ash stayed with the Connellys. And together, they went on many adventures and spent the holidays together before parting ways. Trivia * Like Misty, and Dawn, May is last seen leaving the group and returning to her respective journey, with no mention or future appearance in the series. * May was the only character to give a personal narration of her introduction in the series. * In Seasons 6-8, May shared the same voice actress as Ash: Veronica Taylor. And in Season 9, she shared the same voice actress as Misty and Jessie: Michele Knotz. * May has owned two Pokémon and befriended one Legendary Pokémon from the fourth generation: Munchlax, Glaceon (can only evolve from Eevee in Sinnoh), and she had befriended a Manaphy, a Mythical Pokémon. * She is the only female character to have three starters (Torchic, Squirtle and Bulbasaur) and each of them are of the three elemental types. * The first Pokémon she used in fact was not Torchic but a Mudkip but she did not know how to command it to attack Poochyena and ended up getting hit in the face with a Water Gun attack. * She is nicknamed "The Princess of Hoenn", which makes her blush. * May's short temper is not as bad as Misty's, but she can get really angry when someone steals her food. * May shares some characteristics with Ash ** Her first caught Pokémon is a Bug/Flying type. Butterfree for Ash and Beautifly for May. ** They both have a Bulbasaur and Squirtle, neither of Ash's evolved but May's Squirtle is a Wartortle and Bulbasaur is a Venusaur. ** They share Veronica Taylor as their 4Kids English Dub Voice Actress. Gallery may_png_by_biebersays-d6rf0wv.png May_in_Medieval_Attire.png May_DD.png May_SY.png Reference http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/May_(anime)#Trivia